The Gaming World
by Skull-sama
Summary: As Faye is sucked into the gaming world of Assassin's Creed II,she brings along her deadly past and dangerous secrets. Rated T for future chapters. On Hold because I have so much work to do! I am really sorry and when I'm not having work thrown at me I will update!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is another story. Hope you like. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc, everything belongs to Ubisoft.**

Beep Beep...

Beep Bee-

I hit the button on my annoying alarm clock and climbed out of bed. I slipped on my dressing gown and my fluffy slippers and slowly made my way down stairs. When I reached my small kitchen I flicked the kettle and starting making a cup of tea **(AN: I'm addicted to the stuff!)**. I turned on my TV and started the Xbox up. I placed Assassins Creed II in after 10 minutes of trying to open the thing up. _Note to self, get new Xbox_ I thought to myself. When the game finally loaded a strange glowing light came out the TV. I suddenly felt light headed and then...

...Nothing

**AN: Sorry for the extremely short chapter but this was kind of an intro chapter. I shall try to update every week or so, it depends on how much homework I get. So there you go. Don't forget to press that little button and write a sentence or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My internet is not working so that is why the chapter is a bit late. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc!**

I woke up in a room that was not my own. The door opened slowly and a young woman walked. "Um, excuse me but could you tell me where I am?" I asked the young woman

"Firenze, my name is Claudia, and yours is?" Asked the woman named Claudia

"Faye, what am I doing here?" I asked her

"My idiot brother found you knocked out on the street and brought you here." I noticed her strong Italian accent when she spoke. She walked over and felt the top of my head. "You have a temperature. Drink this." She offered me a cup of water. I took it and downed it in one go. She giggled at my unladylike actions. I slowly started to get up when Claudia pushed me ''gently'' back down and the door swung open, causing me to jump and almost, empathise on the almost, swore. A young man walked in. I noticed he was about my age with dark brown hair and a scar on the left side of his lip. "Ezio Auditore, would you get out now?" Claudia yelled at the man who walked in.

"Little sister, I have come to see if the girl I found is awake." Ezio said

"Yes she is awake and now you can leave." Claudia said

"May I speak to her?" Ezio asked

"No you can..." She started only to be interrupted by me

"I can speak for myself, and yes you can speak to me. What is it you want?" I asked Ezio

"I believe you need my help to get back to where you come from" Ezio said holding up a letter "When you get better we shall help you."

"I am already better. How do you know I am not from here?" I asked

"I know every woman who lives in Firenze and I have never met you before. You are also incredibly rude for a woman so I would have remembered meeting you. And finally you have a British accent so you are not Italian." He explained

"Firstly, it is very creepy that you know every single woman who lives in Firenze. Secondly, a woman can be rude if they wish two. And finally, I spent a long time in England, so that is why I have a British accent." I said back

"Oh, and I also got a letter from a friend of yours." He said finishing the conversation.

I just rolled my eyes at him and started getting up. Then Claudia barged in, shoved her brother back outside and then helped me up. She then got some really cool clothes out. There was a hooded cloak and a plain white shirt with a large red belt. A pair of trousers and some long boots made for running and jumping. "Ezio said it was a good idea to wear these." Claudia said. I just nodded and started getting changed after she left. The clothes were comfortable. Ezio entered the room. "They look good on you." Ezio commented

"What would you know about looking good?" I replied. He just turned away and walked back through the door. "Are you coming or not?" He shouted. I ran after him and out the door. The hall was quite large and long. The walls were red and the carpet was fluffy. Every step I took my feet sank into the red fluffy carpet.

I followed Ezio into a huge dining room. There was Claudia and a woman, two men and a young boy. "And she finally awakes," Said the man at the head of the table "My name is Giovanni, my sons Federico, Ezio and Petruccio, my wife Maria and I believe that you have already met my daughter Claudia." I nodded in response. I sat down at the only spare chair next to Claudia and Ezio. Ezio offered me some food, which I gladly took.

After eating breakfast, Ezio and I went outside into what seemed like a courtyard. "So I was told I had to train you to fight." Ezio said whilst turning around to face me

"I see, so what are you going to teach me." I asked getting impatient. He smirked and ran towards a wall. He jumped and started scaling said wall. I just stared at him. When he reached the top he looked back down towards me. "Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to start climbing the wall?" He called down.

I slowly walked towards the wall and began climbing. When I reach the top, Ezio was waiting patiently leaning against a wall. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked

He laughed at this. "Come on, this is just the start."

He ran off and started leaping across the rooftops. I ran after him, oblivious to the fact that someone was watching me.

**So here's the next chapter, and yes I know it's extremely late and I apologise for that. It's nearly the summer holidays (only 4 days!) so I should be able to upload more chapters if I am not extremely busy (which is a possibility because I am going to away a lot). Well I shall upload soon. Ciao for now! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here another chapter! :3**

"I swear you are trying to kill me." I mutter to Ezio

"Not kill, train my dear Faye."

I glare at him and then sit down next to him on the bench. A bunch of guards run past the bench looking for us. Well mainly me after Ezio provoked them so I had to kill them. After the guards had given up on chasing us we got up and discretely went back to Leonardo's house.

"Ah, Faye, Ezio. So good to see you again." Leonardo exclaims.

"It's good to see you too, Leonardo." I reply

He pulls me into a hug and then hugs Ezio too. He starts looking over a codex Ezio obtained and I sit in the corner. I start going over what's happened over these past few months. After Ezio father and brothers were murdered we set out on a revenge mission to kill the Templars and finish what Ezio's father started. I also had a terrible encounter with my ancestor. Ezio and I were walking through the street when I accidently bumped into a woman.

"Ah, sorry" I quickly mutter, and then I look at the woman's face realising she looked exactly like me. We both froze and stared at each other.

"Faye hurry up." Ezio called and turned round to see me looking at my ancestor.

"Guards, imposter!" She called at her guards who drew their swords and pounced at me.

I quickly drew my own sword and quickly defended myself as one of the guards attacked. I turn around as another one attacks. I spin and stab the next one and they quickly fall at mine and Ezio feet. My ancestor looks scared and quickly run away from us. "Come on, we need to get away now." Ezio grabs my hand and drags me away.

"Daydreaming now are you?" Ezio smirked

"No, and before you ask it also answered your unspoken question if I was daydreaming about you." I answered

"Your words hurt me." He said acting hurt and upset

"Good."

When Leonardo was done we left and started going through the streets of Florence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hey guys, here is another chapter. Sorry it's so short. **_

___**Short Steps, Deep Breath.**_

She walked beside Ezio and glanced up at him. He was quite cute, she could not deny it. _Wait, what was I thinking?_ He was a player. She shook her head.

___**Chin up, I can't step into the spotlight.**_

We ran into a couple of guards. Ezio's first thought was to attack the guards. Faye's was to run and hide. Ezio attacked first, effectively killing to guards. Faye aimed to run when two guards when to attack her. She pulled her sword out at the last minute blocking the guard. She then killed the remaining ones when more came. Ezio and Faye ran and found a stack of hay hide in.

**__****I just stood there, searching for an answer.**

There was something Ezio was not telling Faye and she knew it. She stood facing him after asking "What are you hiding Ezio?" Her face gave away nothing, nor did his. They stood there for what seemed like for ever. "Why would I hide anything from you?" He asked

"It doesn't matter." She said sourly and wandered off.

_****__**When this world is no more. The **__****__**moon **__****__**is all we see, I'll ask you to fly away with me.**_

She knew there was not much time left. That she would have to go home when all this was done. She didn't want to leave. He knew that she would be gone soon too. He would asked her to stay with him, because he loved her.

**__****Why do my words always lose there meaning?**

"Ezio, you know I like you right?" She asked  
"You're a good friend too Faye." He answered smiling  
She wanted to be more then friends though.

___**He said, "I can't seem to read you."**_

"She is very odd, you know Leonardo. I just can't seem to understand her." He said to Leonardo  
"Really, I think she is very easy to read." Leonardo said  
"You can read anyone my dear friend." He said  
"Everything okay, you guys?" She asked approaching them  
"Of course, lets get going." He said

She smiled back at Leonardo and gave him a wave goodbye as she followed him

**__****Until the all the stars fall down, they empty from the sky, but I don't mind.**

"It's a cloudy night tonight, I can't see any stars." She said to him  
"You're right." He said looking up at the sky. "We should get going, there are places to be, people to kill."

**__****If you're with me, then everything's alright.**

He thought if he stayed with her, and if she stayed with him. She wouldn't go back home. That everything would be alright.

**Song: Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihar****a **

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I will try to update again. Bye for now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ezio," Faye said, waving her hand in front of his face "Ezio, you need to get up." Ezio grumbled and rolled over, ignoring Faye. She stood up and went to get a bucket. She filled it with icy cold water and walked back to Ezio. She chucked the water at him and he jumped up in surprise. "Why did you do that?!" Ezio yelled.

"Because you wouldn't get up. Now we have got to go if we want to get to Venice by today." Faye said, amused by his reaction. Ezio grumbled and went to change out of his wet clothes. Faye was readying the horses, when she realised Ezio was taking forever. She went to go look for him. She searched their small camp and deciding he had probably gone into the woods. She sighed deeply and headed for the trees.

"Ezio!" Faye called, in search of the troublesome assassin. She continued to walk for about thirty minutes when she heard a sound from behind her. She swiftly turned around, seeing nothing she carried on walking more aware of her surroundings. "Ezio!" She called out wearily. The woods seemed to get more creepy as she walked. If there was one thing she could not stand it was eerie woods. After years of playing horror games she had gotten a fear of walking in dark areas.

Snap!

Faye sharply turned around, positive something was following her. _Crap it's Slender Man_, were her inner thoughts. She started running when she was shoved to the floor. She struggled till she heard his voice. "Shh Faye, or they will find us." Ezio said, holding her in his arms. Faye instantly relaxed her muscles, sighing in relief. It wasn't Slender Man after her, just some Templars. "Come on, I think they're gone." Ezio said standing up. Faye looked up at Ezio as she got up. He looked as if he was blushing. Faye shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts thinking it was probably because he was running.

**AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages and it is a short chapter. I have been so busy with school and my annoying teachers. I shall try to update soon. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and stuff; I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
